eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1451 (19 May 1997)
Synopsis Annie opens the shop next to Ted's, as a printers. Peggy refuses to answer George's phone calls after Grant's revelations. George visits Annie’s shop and tells her he has something to tell her now that she is back, and he has a new life now, and a fiancée. He says he didn't know how she'd take the news since he'd never met anyone else before, since her mother died. She is not upset about it, and asks to meet her. George goes over to the Vic to tell Peggy and is met with a very frosty response. He says he has a surprise for Peggy, and she says she already knows, and he has been lying to her. He says "what's wrong?" and insists that she come with him to clear up any misunderstandings. He takes her across the square, and she is still furious but he tells her to trust him. She says she won't go a step farther until he tells her what it is. At this point, Annie comes out of the shop and says hello. Peggy looks angrily at her and says she already knows who she is. George interrupts the start of an embarrassing tirade by saying, Peggy let me introduce you to my daughter. They have a bit of a laugh about the ridiculous idea that it could have been anything else, although Peggy isn't laughing! Peggy invites her to meet the family, and George goes back to the Vic to have a word with Grant. He says that Peggy was upset all weekend, and George points out that it was Grant's fault if she was and he should have asked. He adds that he hopes they will all get on as they will be family. Later, he brings Annie to the Vic to meet the family, but Phil isn't available. Huw and Lenny come and George introduces them to his daughter. They both look terrified. Peggy says they've already met, in here - I was warning her about them! Huw and Lenny look even more terrified, and Annie winds them up saying, "oh yes, now what was it you were saying.....?" After a suitably nerve-racking pause, she says she can't remember. Huw and Lenny make a quick escape. Felix invites Blossom to dinner. Clare is arranging a birthday party, and Sonia insists they must invite more boys, so they are reduced to asking Martin, but tell him not to let his "friend" Craig come. Dot is shopping in the market for a blouse for Clare and she overhears Mark and Bianca discussing the problems with Sanjay and Michael. Tony comes over to see Simon and she learns he is a reporter so she tells him that he should investigate the market, because it is rife with corruption. Later, Mark phones Sanjay at home but he is out and he doesn't discuss it with Gita. Dot sees Pauline and discusses the party. Pauline suggests that as Nigel is going out she should too, or there is no point him leaving them to themselves and Dot will be a gooseberry. Dot says she never thought of that and agrees to come over to Pauline's and drop in occasionally to check. She goes off to make sausage rolls and jelly. Lorraine sees Tiffany and talks to her at the doorstep. Tiffany tells her to get lost, but the baby cries and Tiffany goes to see her, and Lorraine barges her way in uninvited. Lorraine asks how Tiffany is getting on and Tiffany says she's fine, considering that she broke up her marriage. Lorraine says it wasn't like that, and Tiffany says it was simple, if it weren't for Lorraine, she and Grant would still be together, but it doesn't look like she's making him happy - when she was with Grant, they were extremely happy and it is all Lorraine's fault. Tiffany says she still loves Grant, and Lorraine looks sheepish and feels extremely guilty. She goes home and Grant turns up, offering her a ring and pressing her to agree to marry him. Lorraine tells him she saw Tiffany and saw how unhappy she is just a few months after marrying Grant. Grant says it was different, but Lorraine says she can't give him what he wants so she won't marry him. That evening, it's Clare's party time and Martin isn't keen, but Pauline gives him an ultimatum - go to the party or stay in with her and Dot. So, he turns up with the rest of the gang. Craig gatecrashes saying he had heard there is a rave going on, and he turns the music up and starts throwing jelly around. Clare and Sonia try to stop him, and Martin tries to intervene in the ensuing fight, just as Pauline and Dot appear at the door. Credits Main cast *Ross Kemp as Grant *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Paul Moriarty as George *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *June Brown as Dot *Mark Homer as Tony *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Harry Landis as Felix *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Gemma Bissix as Clare *James Alexandrou as Martin *Daniel Scott-Croxford as Craig *Brian Croucher as Ted *Howard Antony as Alan *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Richard Elis as Huw Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes